


Falifucked

by GigoloQuasimodoThe2nd



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Bestiality, But I was tired and horny as usual, Exhibitionism, F/M, I know nothing about horse sex, Light anal fisting, Pegasus - Freeform, Public Sex, So wrote this, enjoy?, very little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-03-05 06:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18823006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GigoloQuasimodoThe2nd/pseuds/GigoloQuasimodoThe2nd
Summary: Olivia gets a little 'surprise affection' from her new steed.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dear god, I really had no idea what I was thinking when I wrote this one. I've never attempted to write horse sex before, so uhhh... Enjoy my first attempt? I might try again, I dunno. As I've said before another time, I plan on just posting sort of really terribly written (and terrible) things I conjure up late at night.

Olivia couldn't fathom how she'd gotten into this situation. 

She'd come to take care of her Falicorn, like she did every day. Brushing it out, feeding it, making sure it was nice and comfortable in it’s stall… but once she'd turned to leave, she suddenly found it difficult to move. 

In one swift motion, her mount had… well, mounted her. He'd shoved her up to the gate to his stall, forcing her to grasp the top of it with her hands, her tits squished against the inside of her breastplate, now being partially bent over with the animal’s front legs hooking around the gate.

"Wh-What are you doing??" She cried out, rather weakly. She tried to wiggle free, but the beasts weight against her was too much, resulting in her not being able to get anywhere. 

Had she done something to anger him? To make him want to hurt her? She couldn't imagine having done anything of the sort… she did nothing but give him love and attention, after all. Was this normal falicorn behavior? She knew they were a slightly different breed of pegasi, and could be tempermental sometimes, but she couldn’t begin to fathom what was happening. It wasn't until she felt the flared tip of his cock pressing against her rear end that she realized what his true intention was.

Once more she tried to squirm her way out, and to call for help, but both were fruitless efforts. She couldn't believe that this was about to happen… that her trusted Falicorn was seemingly going to attempt mating with her, that it would do something like this so suddenly and without warning. 

Before she could try anything else, she was silenced. 

With a powerful thrust, the animal tore through her black bottoms and went straight inside of her… ass? It seemed he wasn't exactly the best at aiming, and had missed his mark slightly. 

Olivia shrieked as she felt her colon fill up with horse cock, the ungodly length causing a bulge to protrude from her stomach. Moments ago she had been trying to wrap her head around how her pristine, virgin pussy would possibly handle such a thick and lengthy mass, but her poor little asshole? She’d never even considered that to be a possibility, or that he would be able to force his way in without much resistance… that just went to show how powerful the animal was, and how useless she was to resist. But the Falicorn seemingly cared little for which hole it was filling, and would just be satisfied with whatever it could get. 

A gasp, followed by a low groan came from the dancer as she felt her steed pull back, his cock slowly exiting her body. Maybe he was done? Or got bored, or maybe even realized he was doing something wrong? Was she going to be set free? 

Her hopes were dashed as she was quickly met with the answer she feared the most, yet at the same time expected. He'd pulled out almost all the way, before stopping for a brief moment Her nails dug into the wood of the gate as she felt him slam forwards again, once more driving that animalistic cock into her bottom. It was an unbelievably snug fit, her insides desperately trying to stretch as much as they could to accommodate his size. He only paused for a moment before repeating this motion, pulling back only to push his cock just a little further in each time. 

It wasn't too long before her mount began to set a rhythm with it's motions, causing Olivia's braids to bounce as they dangle, and loud cries of pain to echo throughout the stables. It was indescribably painful for the dancer, her body wasn’t made to take something this large… and the blood that began to leak out from around the massive cock railing her was proof of this. She could feel it inside of her, stirring up her insides as it punched it’s way through her intestines, threatening to tear through the sensitive tissue. 

“Stop!!” She cried out once more, tears streaming down her cheeks as she was forced to take this pounding, her asshole stretched farther than it was ever intended to be. 

The Falicorn of course did no such thing. It just kept humping away, happily using it’s ‘owner’ like a bloody cock sleeve. Olivia tried to reassure herself that someone would come to save her… that someone would hear her screams, or that they would come and find her once they tried to tend to their own mount. 

But no such help ever arrived. This assault simply continued uninterrupted for what felt like forever, Olivia’s ass eventually going numb, save for a strange tingling sensation. She’d long stopped screaming by this point, instead shutting her eyes as tears continued to stream down her cheeks, the pain in her gut now becoming too much to bare. 

But it seemed that her steed eventually reached its limit, giving one final push into her intestines as it let out a loud and powerful cry.

Rope after rope of the stallion’s hot jizz filled Olivia’s back door, coming out in nearly a steady stream for nearly a minute straight, causing her belly to bulge out even further as she was filled with the salty ooze. Olivia, much to her dismay, felt some sort of release as well… but surely it was wrong to enjoy such a terrible act? She didn’t want to, but her body seemed to try and take some sort of pleasure from this assault. 

Once she felt the throbbing of the cock subside within her, the animal pulled out, backing away from Olivia to allow her to collapse to the ground, shaking and crying as a bloody mixture of horse cum flooded out of her gaping asshole. Her mount whinnied, almost as if he was proud of what he’d done. 

“I-I… can’t believe this happened…” Olivia said, rolling onto her back, bringing a hand to her now bloated tummy, gently rubbing it for a moment. “Why… why me?”


	2. Open for Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olivia finally succumbs to her steeds desires... only for things to take a surprising turn soon after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So at the time when I was going to choose the winner, the top three choices (Sakura & Elise, Eirika x Olivia, and Olivia x Pegasus) were all tied for first. And for nearly half a day as well, so I decided to pick from those three randomly, and... here we are. Enjoy!

Olivia briefly contemplated talking to someone about what had happened, about how her own mount had… well, mounted her, had fucked her ass without mercy or consideration, leaving her sore and filled with cum. But would telling anyone what happened really do her any good? After all, it wasn't as if she could just get another one so easily… that, and telling anyone else about how she got fucked by a pegasus was easily too embarrassing for her to even consider. 

Even after it happened again a week later, she didn't give it too much thought. Her ass had barely recovered from it's last pounding before she found herself pinned once more against the side of the stall, subject to having her bottom violated in the most painful way possible. But then it happened again a few days after that, and then again the next day… it was almost becoming a common occurrence for her, something she nearly considered routine, even if she didn't understand why he was doing it, or why it seemed no one ever heard her pained cries and discovered them. Although on days after he would do that to her, he did seem to perform better. To fly just a bit faster and maneuver with a tad more skill… so maybe this wasn't all bad? 

No, it was supposed to be horrible… after all, she was consistently getting a big fat horse dick shoved in her ass, and it was more painful than any wound she'd previously received in her life, despite how loose her hole had become due to the constant poundings she received. 

But if it was so wrong, and hurt so much… why was she moaning? 

She was bent over a bale of hay, her asshole getting stretched to the breaking point yet again by her pegasus, pain shooting through her body with each movement, but… she was moaning now. It still hurt, of course. She still felt like she was nearly being split in half, as if she could break apart at any moment, but mixed in with the pain, there was a certain pleasure she felt… as if some sick, twisted part of her deep down enjoyed this, the feeling of being utterly and completely dominated by an animal. 

"Why…" She whispered to herself, her cheek mushed against the hay. "Why does this keep happening?" 

Her fingers dug into the rough straw below just a bit more each time her steed thrust itself forwards, filling her colon with it’s throbbing member, seemingly pushing in farther a little more each time. She closed her eyes, gritting her teeth as she felt the pain rush through her, coupled with the pleasure that made her question why she even bothered crying out for help at times. She knew it was wrong, she wasn’t supposed to feel any sort of pleasure from this… But perhaps that was why it felt so good? Though of all the times she’d been fucked by the animal, or how much pleasure she’d felt during their previous ‘sessions’, she’d never finished. This was about to change, however. 

Once the steed gave his final thrust, nearly hilting inside of her ass, her body trembled as she rode out the most intense orgasm of her life. A loud cry echoed out through the stables, louder than any scream she’d let out before, but this time… it was fueled by pure pleasure. 

She was broken now. Completely and utterly broken. Something inside of her had snapped now, something switch in her brain had been flicked… something changed. She pushed back against his force as she moaned, allowing him to push those last couple of inches and hilt inside of her, her body completely enveloping his shaft.

Drool spilled from her lips as she now lay motionless against the bale. Even as her mount dismounted, leaving her ass gaping and oozing with cum, she stayed where she was, groaning and trembling, a look of pure ecstasy on her face. She silently vowed to herself that she would commit to doing this as often as she could, to take care of her steed in the best way she knew how. 

Suddenly, there was clapping. 

Lifting her head up, still slightly dazed, the dancer saw none other than the commander herself leaning over the edge of the stall door, playfully clapping her hands together as she grinned down at the girl. Olivia would’ve scrambled to try and stand up, to try and make it look as if this had been some sort of misunderstanding or an accident… but she simply had no strength, not after the explosive orgasm she just experienced. 

“Quite the performance, Olivia…” She said, opening the gate and stepping inside. “I’ll admit, I quite enjoyed watching… the look on your face when he finished was nearly priceless!” Her grin turned mischievous. “Nearly… but not quite~”

“I-I… commander, I can exp-”

Olivia was quickly silenced when Anna came forward, pressing a finger to the girl's saliva coated lips. She then stood up, coming around to examine Olivia’s gaping rear end, an impressed look on her face as she took in the sight. 

“Wow… he really stretched you out good, huh?” She remarked, pressing her fist against Olivia’s back door, eyes widening. “Gods… I could probably fit my whole arm up here! How long have you been doing this for?” She asked, looking back to the girl while she rolled her sleeve up.   
“A… a few weeks now.” Olivia answered quietly, looking over her shoulder at the red-head. “P-Please, I can explain… this i-”

Again, she was silenced by her Commander. Instead of a finger to her lips, it was this time done by a fist sliding into her ass. Olivia cried out, arching her back slightly as she felt the woman’s arm bury itself into her, going up to her elbow. 

“Gosh, it slipped in with ease, but it’s so tight and warm in here…” Anna continued, twisting her arm around as she felt Olivia’s insides contract around her. “A few weeks, huh? I can believe it…” 

Olivia only moaned in response now, unable to form words as her superior pulled her arm out. She could barely even process what was happening to her… she’d been writing in orgasmic bliss just a minute ago, and now the leader of the army had just shoved an arm up her ass, almost as if she was… measuring it. Even if her mind didn’t understand what was happening, her body did. It felt incredible to have Anna’s arm up there… to feel her wiggle her way around, to explore her insides, however briefly it may have been. 

“It seems like… Maybe I could even get her to take two at once? No, no...” Anna trailed off, mumbling to herself as an idea formed in her head as she looked back to the pegasus standing a few feet back, the animal giving a small whinny. “Olivia… I have a business proposition for you.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had seemed crazy. What Anna had suggested was ridiculous, even insane. But judging from the crowds reaction… they were enjoying it. 

Olivia began to smile to herself, despite the initial embarrassment she’d felt when seeing the massive number of those who had gathered to watch. But as the little ‘show’ continued on, she found herself enjoying the attention as well as the intense fucking, the whoops and hollers hurled her way as her pegasus fucked her in the town square. 

Anna’s ‘idea’ had been a scheme to make money, it seemed. To lock the dancer into a set of wooden stocks, completely naked and bent over where everyone could see, and allow her pegasus to have it’s way with her out in the open. Anna had explained the Order was low on funds, and that this would greatly assist them in procuring more, that Olivia should ‘do her part’ in helping. Of course, her broken mind immediately found the idea appealing, and she agreed with little to no convincing required.

As Olivia was continuously pounded, the wooden structure shaking and creaking with each motion, she moaned out, attempting to put on the lewdest face possible to add to the appeal of those watching… though she didn’t have to try very hard. 

Anna meanwhile, was going about the crowd, a sack full of gold in her hands as she asked for “donations” to the Order, promising that those who contributed would even be able to see a private show back at the castle, and maybe even participate themselves. 

“Y-Yes, fuck me!!” Olivia cried out, straining against her bindings. “Destroy me! Break me apart!~” 

Anna chuckled to herself, looking back at the girl for a moment. She knew Olivia always was good at keeping her audience captive… regardless of what kind of performance it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we are. I hope you liked this little addition! I don't plan to do any more chapters with this, but it isn't the end of girls getting taken by their mounts, not by a longshot. And as before, I'll have a poll to decide what gets written next. I actually do have a couple of the ideas on the poll already partially written out, since I wanted to get a sort of 'head start' on them lol.
> 
> Again, if there's something you want that isn't on the poll, feel free to drop it in the comments below! 
> 
> http://www.strawpoll.me/18177642


End file.
